


Video Games With Benefits

by Miner5431



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost Underage Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Jeremy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Top Michael, Underage Kissing, Video & Computer Games, but shh, i cant think of any tags im done, i don't really know how to tag, i guess, i usually headcanon michael as trans but I kind of forgot about that so.., probably moving too fast but yknow, rare cis michael wow, references the halloween party, they arent dating, underage grinding, very lightly referenced past attempted rape, whatever, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miner5431/pseuds/Miner5431
Summary: It's all cute and shit, and then it's not really anymore.





	Video Games With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can't title things, have you noticed?

"Ah.. Gah, fuck!" Jeremy hissed under his breath, halfheartedly shoving his elbow into Michael's side. In response, Michael, who had been lazily sprawled over Jeremy's lap, gave an exaggerated groan, grumbling curses as he rolled off of him, only to grunt as he hit the cold basement floor. He adjusted his position so he was on his back, not bothering to look at the screen, displaying the fact that he had just died. Instead, he glared up at Jeremy, sticking his tongue out.

 

"Bitch."

 

Jeremy gasped at the comment, slapping one hand to his chest and attempting to continue shooting with the other. It proved useless, as he followed Michael's character in dying no more than two seconds later, though. He directed his attention down to Michael "Completely your fault, sorry. You're the one who was rolling around and being a damn distraction. It's like you're trying to sabotage me, even though I'm already losing."

 

Michael ignored that last bit, raising an eyebrow as he pushed himself to sit up, scooting closer to Jeremy. Jeremy frowned, not liking the smirk he was getting. What the fuck was he getting himself into now? He rolled his eyes as Michael threw an arm over his shoulders, more focused on keeping them both up than how close Michael was to his ear, until "A distraction, eh? I think I can distract you a little better than that, no?"

 

Jeremy most definitely didn't squeak, his shoulders practically reaching his ears "Shit, Michael! Don't do that!" He shoved the other boy away from him, his face flushed pink "I.. Fuck off!" He shook his head, not knowing what else to say. Michael grinned, but backed off, sitting back and removing his arm from around Jeremy's shoulders. But, he wasn't quite done there.

 

"What, you don't want a taste of this?" He dramatically threw his arms to the sides, though his jacket left a lot to the imagination. Michael seemed to realise that after a second and decided to fix that little problem, gripping the edge and, in the same dramatic fashion, he lifted it over his head "Tada!"

 

Jeremy, meanwhile, just stared, a little shocked. But, nonetheless, he had a soft smile as he watched his friend. Yeah, that was fucking cute. He rolled his eyes, finally just putting his controller down and shifting onto his knees in front of Michael "Idiot... Of course, I'd love a taste of... This?" He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He suddenly tensed up slightly, eyes wide as Michael grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, his yelp of surprise getting muffled.

 

He quickly found himself on his back against the nearest beanbag, smiling into the kiss, until he felt teeth against his lip, Michael's knees on either side of his waist, body pressed flat against his. Something flashed in the back of his mind, but he was distracted by Michael's hand on his hip. He hadn't even noticed until now. Fuck. Michael pulled away after a moment when Jeremy didn't open his mouth, looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Jeremy just tilted his head, exposing his neck. Michael took the opportunity, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to his neck.

 

This was moving too fast, wasn't it? Jeremy pushed back the thought. It had been a while since they had done this, Michael - he closed his eyes as the mentioned boy grazed his teeth along his neck - Michael was probably just a little.. Excited or something. His eyes opened again as Michael pulled back from him once more, but this time he moved back so he could spread Jeremy's legs slightly, getting between them instead of straddling them. A more familiar position. Right. It felt a little better.

 

What wasn't quite as familiar was when Michael wrapped one arm around Jeremy's lower back and lifted his hips slightly, pressing against him. Jeremy's hand flew up to cover his mouth, letting out a muffled squeak. Then, oh, then, Michael shifted his hips against him, letting out a little sound, and he could _feel_ him and.. and.. Holy shit. He closed his eyes. That wasn't the best move, it seemed, because he was suddenly reminded of another situation, not quite the same as this, but too close for comfort. A bedroom that didn't belong to anyone he knew, a body straddling his.

 

Jeremy's eyes squeezed tighter, and he found his head shaking quickly, as if he could get rid of the thoughts by doing that. His eyes opened quickly as his butt hit the concrete floor, and he could feel the warmth of Michael's body leaving his "Fuck, did I hurt you or something?" He sounded concerned, shit. 

 

"Wait, shit, fuck, you didn't..." Jeremy spoke quickly, sitting up and reaching out to Michael, before he let his hand fall to his side. Michael wasn't looking at him, hands fidgeting over his lap, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

Michael looked up at him after a moment that felt way too long, eyebrows furrowed "Shit, now I feel like an ass." He offered a tiny smile, and was glad when Jeremy returned it, scooting closer to him "I mean, even if I didn't hurt you.. Er, if that's not the problem, then what was?"

 

It was Jeremy's turn not to look at him, frowning slightly "I, uh.." What had happened? He took a second to realise why that felt so wrong. The party. He visibly tensed up slightly, just barely wincing, and Michael opened his mouth to reassure him, tell him if it was too bad he didn't have to talk, when Jeremy continued "I should probably tell you this. I should at least tell someone."

 

Michael watched him carefully as Jeremy looked back up to him, and offered his hand. Jeremy took it gently, squeezing softly "Well, remember Jake's Halloween party?"


End file.
